1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal connectable with a connector.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
In recent time, development of external devices which perform various functions in a connected state with the terminal is actively undergoing. As a part of the development, a connector for connecting an external device, which has a different connection standard from the terminal, to the terminal is actively under development.
A connection terminal provided at the related art connector has a structure protruding from the connector. The connection terminal is thusly likely to be abraded or contaminated.